Certain types of machines, such as construction equipment for example, because of their size and/or the location and nature of the job sites on which they are used, are frequently left unattended. Vandalism and theft of component parts under such conditions has been a problem. For this reason, panels have been provided to shield and protect vital parts of the machine, such as the engine for example. Such panels must be moveable to permit servicing and repair or to permit operation of the machine. In order to accommodate variation due to manufacturing tolerances, and to reduce the vibration and the resulting noise when the machine is operated with the panel in place, it is desirable to provide a latch mechanism which includes a spring loaded element capable of exerting a bias force on the panel. Latch mechanisms of the prior art providing these attributes were deficient in that the very element which provided the bias force permitted defeating the lockable latch. That is, application of proper force to the latch could permit disengagement of the latch without removal of the lock holding the latch in its closed position.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a latch mechanism which is capable of exerting a bias force on the panel being latched and which is incapable of release without actuation of the latch mechanism.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a latch mechanism which is simple and economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a latch mechanism which permits a positive locking, which is vandal proof, and which is capable of ready manipulation.